El terremoto
by vickyrainy
Summary: Anterior a todas las persecusiones de seres misteriosos, Jessica la novia de Sam relata la historia de como comenzó su relación.


El terremoto

...como se conocieron Sam y Jessica...

Era una mañana anormal ya que me había tenido que levantar a las siete. Normalmente me levanto a las ocho y media o a las nueve, pero la razón de la anormalidad es que tenía un desayuno con mis mejores amigas de la secundaria que no había visto en por lo menos tres semanas.

Salí de la cama con el clásico almohadazo. Esto de levantarse temprano no era mi especialidad. Como de costumbre fuí por un café a la cocina y después me metí a bañar. Mi baño era rosa, el rosa era mi color favorito y me daba ánimo. Por eso siempre me iba feliz a trabajar. El agua caliente fluía y sin ninguna preocupación entré a bañarme. Mientras enjuagaba el shampoo de mi cabello, sentí como el pisose empezaba a mover. En ese momento sentí el peor pánico de la vida. Me imagine el edificio cayendose y en los periódicos el ecabezado: "Mujer desnuda encontrada bajo escombros".

Cinco segundos después el temblor termino pero el pánico me quedó marcado. Ni el color rosa podía reconfortarme. Salí de la regadera de un brinco, empezaba a sentir el miedo post pánico. Me enredé la toalla en la cabeza y me puse la bata. Derrepente el moviemiento comenzó otra vez, si el edificio se caía ahora tendría una bata puesta. En esta ocasión el temblor duró más que el anterior, y sin pensarlo salí de mi departamento con la bata y la toalla en la cabeza. Mientras corría por el pasillo me encontré al vecino del cual he estado enamorada desde el día en que me mudé. Es el hombre más sexy que he visto en mi vida, parece modelo de Armani. Me dió mucha pena ya que el estaba completamente arreglado para ir a su trabajo mientras que yo me encontraba en paños menores y aunque estabafeliz de traer algo puesto eso no me quitaba la angustia de que mi vecino me viera en esta situación.

Llegamos a las escaleras de emergencia, todos los que vivían en el mismo piso que yo se amontonaban en la puerta para escapar de alguna explosión o de que el edificio simplemente se cayera. Estaba tan asustada que inconsientemente me pegué como chicle a mi vecino para que de alguna forma me protegiera. Su aroma me nubló los pensamientos, era tan reconfortante que por poco y me caigo.

Las escaleras estaban definitivamente incómodas, sólo cabían tres personas a lo ancho y por suerte yo seguía muy cerca de mi adorado vecino, la tercera persona era una señora que portaba unos zapatos rojos con un terrible tacón de aguja, aparentemente no podía dejar de abrazar el barandal mientras bajaba desesperada por la escalera. En uno de los escalones la señora dió un mal paso encajando su zapato en mi pie. Grité como si hubiera perdido el pie completo, pero no podía quedarme a sobar, si no avanzaba la gente me ibaa pisotear y yo me iba a morir en plena escalera, asi que con todo el dolor que sentía continué bajando el movimiento en la tierra continuaba, parecía esto el apocalipsis.

Amablemente o por compasión mi vecino tomó mi brazo y me ayudó a caminar. Ya no sabía ni que sentir. Estaba tan emocionada de que manteniamos contacto físico pero a la ves tan asustada del terremoto que estaba completamente confundida.

Mientras valientemente mi vecino me ayudaba a caminar, le agradecí con una voz notablemente agitada y sin aliento. Esperé ansiosamente por una respuesta y mietras bajabamos el último tramo de las escaleras escuché que me decía: "No hay problema." Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y agitada, sin aliento y preocupada. Pero eso no le quitaba que fuera una voz grave y fuerte, la voz que me saludaba amablemente cuando nos encontrabamos en el elevador o en el pasillo.

Después de bajar los siete pisos, porfin llegamos a la planta baja. En el momento en que salimos del edificio se me erisó la piel al ver que el edificio de enfrente había sufrido un derrumbe y momentos después una de las casas de la calle principal explotó. Estaba tan agradecida de que ninguno de estos dos sucesos le hubieran ocurrido a mi edificio. Pero aun seguía temblando era probable que si este terrible terremoto no se detenía mi edificio tambien sufriría de graves daños.

Abracéa mi vecino mientras caminabamos hacia un lugar seguro. Pegué mi cara en su pecho, esto evitaba que yo viera algún otro destrozo o peor aun gente lastimada, me daba tristeza el simple echo de que mucha gente habia muerto en ese derrumbe. Sorprendentemente mi vecino tambien me abrazó y así nos quedamos dos largos minutos hasta que el terremoto se acabó.

Me soltó y yo lo solté, nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, sin decir nada, de todas formas no había nada que decir el momento era perfecto y cualquier cosa lo arruinaría. Momentos después escuché que él decía algo y le pedí que lo repitiera porque no le había entendido nada -"Sam"- me dijo -"ese es mi nombre"- al escuchar eso casi me derrito de la emoción. Sentía mis rodillas frágiles y mi corazón latía muy rápido. Pero sin duda alguna le respondí con mi nombre -"Jessica"- cuando él lo oyó, se me quedó viendo y sinceramente me dijo que ya sabía cual era mi nombre.

Me quedé sin palabras pero pienso que después de este terrible accidente por lo menos algo bueno puede resultar.


End file.
